civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olmecs (Po Ngbe)
The Olmecs led by Po Ngbe is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Brave New World & Gods and Kings. It replaces the City-State of La Venta with Salasar. Overview The Olmecs The earliest evidence for Olmec culture is found at nearby El Manatí, a sacrificial bog with artifacts dating to 1600 BCE or earlier. Sedentary agriculturalists had lived in the area for centuries before San Lorenzo developed into a regional center. The Olmec culture was first defined as an art style, and this continues to be the hallmark of the culture. Wrought in a large number of media – jade, clay, basalt, and greenstone among others, favourite subjects include fantastic anthropomorphic creatures, often highly stylized, using an iconography reflective of a religious meaning. Common motifs include downturned mouths and a cleft head, both of which are seen in representations of were-jaguars. The cultural ancestors of the Aztecs, interest in the Olmec centers around their religious practices. Although the archeological record does not include explicit representation of Olmec bloodletting, researchers have found other evidence that the Olmec ritually practiced it. The argument for human sacrifice is significantly more speculative. No Olmec or Olmec-influenced sacrificial artifacts have yet been discovered. Mysteriously, the Olmecs left behind a score of colossal, dismemebred heads, carved from stone. Their purpose is unknown. At most, we have only fragments of the Olmec way of life. There has been much speculation as to their origin, such the theory that the Olmecs were of African origin, which is not considered credible by the vast majority of Mesoamerican researchers. 350 years before the current era, the Olmecs mysteriously vanished. Po Ngbe The Olmec inscriptions record the names and deeds of many political officials, religious leaders and Kings. The Olmec inscriptions indicate that each Olmec town was ruled by either a governor or King, and that their was a recognized religious leader for the entire community. The Olmec King was usually referred to as Tu. The Olmec term for governor was Ku. Interestingly, some of the Olmec rulers were referred to as the Ku and Tu. This may suggest that the Olmec civilization may have been organized into a confederation of city-states lead by a recognized emperor. The Olmec emperor may have appointed the local government heads or Ku (governors). One the most interesting Olmec historical documents is the Mask from Rio Pesquero Veracruz. According to the inscriptions on the mask, it was worn by Bada, who was recognized as the local Ku and chief La (leader of the stone mason's caste). Between 900-600 BC one of the major rulers at Guerrero was Po Ngbe. There is also an important tablet from Ahuelican, Guerrero of mottled green stone that also mentions King Po Ngbe, and his building of a great temple at his site. This is all we know of the Olmec leadership. Dawn of Man Ancient and mysterious Olmecs, precursors of Aztecs and Mayans, founders of the first American civilization, we gather here to hear your story. You hail from a forgotten time, when Gods still walked the Earth. Little is known about your culture, as no writing sources describing your lives have ever been found. Tu Ku Po Ngbe, we long to hear your story! We are eager to learn the purpose of the Colossal Heads! Those overgrown statues which terryfied and enchanting the explorers of old Earth. Was it you who invented the zero, a fundamental step in advancing mathematics. Were you, too, responsible for the dark nature of Mesoamerican people: bloodletting and human sacrifice. Po Ngbe, Son of the Jaguar, we have returned you to answer your great desitny! You have slumbered long, and history continued without you. Can you adapt to this new world and all its new ideas? Can you claim the power of your birthright, and journey to the stars? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "The Doom is coming, the stars portend it. Seems unfair, doesn't it? We only just started playing. If you make it to the next world, you may call me Po." Introduction: "My name is Po Ngbe and I am the Tu Ku of Olmec. Welcome to my c... Oh what does it matter? Soon the sky will fall and all lesser men be devoured by jaguars. Let's play some civ." Defeat: "Slain! Before I even got to see the apocalypse. This... isn't... fair..." Defeat: "Aha! Do you see! Look at the fire fall around us! Oh wait... that's blood. No there it is! Over there! No... that's blood too." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Mesoamerican Cultures Category:Olmec